The Dance
by Grace of the Feathered Pen
Summary: I smile a brillant, radiant smile as I stare at the newspaper that lay in front of me. Ever since I was little, I would dream of my prince charming coming to sweep me off my feet and give me my happily ever after. As I stare at the face of the politician, famous for his kindness and sincerity, I knew I found my prince. I will do whatever it takes to make him realize that I am his.


_**The Dance**_

_Inside my mouth I can hear all voices say_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 23rd 2014 3:15 pm<strong>

I rub my temples in irritation as the meeting has carried on for too long, again. Apparently, the crime rates in Hollow Bastion are "getting very high" and "we should act soon." No kidding, that has been what I've been saying for the past six months. There are many gangs in Hollow Bastion crawling around the streets, killing people and selling drugs, and they have figured we should be start doing something _now?_

"Are there any ideas of how we should go about removing all crime? Oh- Mr. Dincht? Do you have a proposition?"

"You can't just be rid of entire crime, sir. You need both evil, and good in order to maintain balance. My plan is to open up a new facility where we can bring people in, and teach them how to do specific jobs. The people on the streets doing these crimes then have the choice to live a better life instead of doing said crimes to get by. Crime rates will significantly drop, and the people left over will be easier to catch, or maintain so nothing over the top happens."

Everyone around the conference table stares at me with wide eyes, and jaws hanging open. The silence is only broken, when a man starts coughing because a fly flew into his mouth. Suddenly everyone snaps out of his or her daze, and the man next to the choking man starts teaching him how to breathe again. The mayor of Hollow Bastion's eyes meet mine.

"Ansem," he begins, his voice squeaky and irritating, but his eyes soft and friendly. Even at the young age of twenty-two, I have climbed the ladder to success, becoming the mayor's right hand man. He looks to me for wisdom, and entrusts me with his most top-secret plans. "You're idea is flawless; it's just what Hollow Bastion needs. I can't think of anyone more fit to lead this expedition than you." I raise one of my blonde eyebrows at this. A million thoughts race through my mind at once, but I still manage to give him a clean and collected answer.

"Anything you wish, Mayor Mickey."

He gives me a large smile before dismissing the assembly. I stand up from my seat, and gather my things in my briefcase, before heading to the bathroom. I glance at my watch and conclude that it is sometime around 3:30. I will need to rush home to meet the movers, considering I have reasons to believe my brother is probably out trying to find work somewhere. I make quick work in splashing a little water on my face, and smoothing my hair back. My blonde hair is slicked back with gel, completely exposing my sharp features and blonde goatee. My orange eyes are usually a conversation starter, but I don't mind that they are slightly odd.

I exit the bathroom and make my way to my white BMW 6-series Gran Coupe 640i. I don't care much for luxuries such as this, but it is nice to have around. I put my briefcase on the seat next to mine, and start up the car. I make sure to drive extra carefully; if I were to get in a car accident, Zell may never get over it.

The drive to Radiant Garden from Hollow Bastion doesn't take very long, as I am pulling into the driveway not thirty minutes later. As I pull into the driveway, I see two other cars there. I pull in beside one of them, so I am parked on the far right. As I get out of the car, I see in the far distance the movers slowly making their way down the street. I take my briefcase and head inside, where I am met with emptiness. In the middle of the living room, two men sit on the floor talking, one holding a baby that looks to be about the age of one. As soon as I close the door, their heads snap towards me.

I set my briefcase down on the floor before walking over to them. "Hello, gentlemen," I greet, "pleased to meet the men I will be sharing a house with. My name is Ansem Dincht." They take a look at me, slightly surprised when they hear my deep voice, but snap out of it. Both of them, I note, have blonde hair and blue eyes, even the baby. The first one to speak is the one holding the small child.

"Hey, man. The name is Snow Villiers and this is my little sis Rhyme. I have a brother, too, but he is running around out back." The man named Snow has messy long blonde hair that dusts his shoulders. He has light blonde stubble on his chin and above his lip. He gives off a laid-back vibe in the way he looks and talks, but is a nice guy at least.

I turn to the other man who just glares, followed by a roll of his eyes. "Seifer." And that is that. Seifer has clean cut blonde hair, and ice-cold blue eyes. A scar runs diagonally from his forehead to the bridge of his nose. He seems to be cold and uncaring to the rest of the world, and I have to remind myself that he is a teenager who has just lost his parents, too. Neither of us are entitled to anything. Just then, a door slides shut, and I hear a young boys voice enter the room.

"Yo, Snow, Seif! Did you see the backyard! It's so awesome, can we get a skateboard ramp- Oh, hi." A boy around the age of twelve runs into the room. His excitement quickly turns into curiosity as he gazes at me with wary eyes.

"This is my brother, Beat. Beat, this is Ansem." Snow explains with an air of amusement.

"Hello, Beat. It is a pleasure to meet yo- Woah! Dude, your eyes are orange!" I laugh slightly at his surprised reaction in regards to my eye color. "Beat, don't be rude." Snow scolds while glaring at his younger brother. Beat looks sheepish, as he slouches slightly and rubs the back if his head.

"Don't chastise the boy because of me, Snow. I get it all the time." My orange eyes squint in amusement, as I watch Beat just stand there, staring into my eyes. I notice that his eyes are blue, and his hair is blonde as well, except his is covered by a large beanie with a skull on it. It seems that I am the only person in the entire house who does not have blonde hair and blue eyes. My thoughts instantly go to my brother, as he seems to also have this combination of features.

"Have you three met my brother yet?" I watch as Snow and Beat shakes their heads, and Rhyme instantly copies them, shaking her head with a huge smile on her face. My attention is brought to Seifer, as he stretches his limbs, cracking his back as he does. "Yeah, I met the idiot. He left ten minutes after I got here with the excuse of looking for a job." Frowning my disapproval at hearing this man I just met call my older brother an idiot, I am about to say something, the doorbell rings, so I decide to let it go for now. Dismissing myself from the conversation I make my way to answer the door.

Behind the door is the mover who took the stuff out of both Zell's house and mine. I help them with the placement of my bed and dresser in my room, and then with Zell's stuff in his room. I take the luggage out of the back and bring it up to my room with my briefcase, unpacking my bags, and then tossing them under my bed, while leaving my briefcase by the dresser. I have been gone for about an hour before I head back downstairs to the guys, only to see my brother is here talking to Snow, Beat and Seifer. I sit beside Zell and Seifer on the floor, and listen in to the conversation, not meaning to interrupt, but it seems that Zell still has the short attention span he possessed as a child.

"Hey, Annie!" He chirps, and slings an arm around my shoulders. I internally groan at the nickname he gave me, but I still don't say anything.

"Hello, Zell. I helped the movers move you bed and dresser into your room for you, you just need to unpack." He nods his head in understanding, and flashes me a large smile. "Hey, Anne, guess what."

"Yes, Zell?"

"I am Radiant Garden's newest librarian!"

"Congratulations, Zell." I turn to the other guys in the room. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you guys do?"

"I work in a special division of the police station that works undercover to take down the bad guys." Snow says, while caressing Rhyme's head as she starts to nod off.

"I work for the police, but not in it. I am the leader of a small gang that takes down other gangs on the streets." Seifer states, also staring at Rhyme. His eyes soften for a minute, before turning cold again.

"Woah, and here I am a librarian. That's nothing special compared to you guys." Zell looks at our new comrades in awe, and I stare at him in amusement.

"What about you, Anne?" Snow asks, seeming to already pick up on Zell's nickname for me. "I work under the mayor of Hollow Bastion as one of his most trusted and loyal politicians." I state, and all of the eyes in the room turn to me, even Rhyme looks at me curiously. That child is very smart, I decide. They all seem to think for a minute, not sure what to say, besides Zell, who already knew this about me.

"Hey, guys, let's go get something to eat!" He exclaims while thrusting the arm that was on my shoulder into the air. "And since Ansem is loaded, he can pay! Right, Annie?" Zell looks at me with the puppy dog eyes that only work on me if he is the one doing it. I nod my head once, while giving a small smile.

"Yeah, my treat."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So here we have the odd love story of Ansem and Selphie. I was desperate for pairings, to be honest. It's not going to be all that bad, though. This is the branch off of the fan fiction Scars.<p> 


End file.
